Materia Kitty
by Leonora T
Summary: Yuffie's new kitty is more than he seems. Light, silly story.


_I have no excuse for this story. It's pure sillyness and stupidity so I'm giving you a warning now. This story wasn't even beta read, that's how I feel about it, lol. Anyway...on with the crazy story._

* * *

**Materia Kitty**

"He's a pretty kitty." Tifa smiled with her hand on her hip as she gaze down at the small brown kitty at her feet. "Hm...is there something wrong with him? He won't be still and he's mewing his cute little head off." She patted the cat gently on the head in an attempts to calm it with no success.

Yuffie looked over uninterested even at Tifa's concerned voice. "Oh yeah, he's fine." She assured. "He's just a loud mouth." For a second there seemed to be an intense glare pass between the brown tabby and the tiny Ninja. Tifa shook her head in dismay. She had been watching too many cartoons with Denzel.

"Well he won't be still either." Tifa added as she tried to hold him only to have him jump out of her hands and began to pace in front of her mewing frantically. "Maybe he's hurt." She thought out loud. "Are you hurt kitty kitty?" She cooed and rubbed the cat behind the ear. Instinctively the fidgety tom cat leaned into her ministrations and began to purr which for some reason Yuffie found hilarious and nearly fell out of her seat. Awaken from his reverie by a cackling Yuffie, the cat gave Tifa's hand an awkward look before backing away from the bartender in what seemed like embarrassment. His stripped tail tucked between his legs and his dark brown eyes focused on his black paws.

"Oh my god he freakin purred!!" Yuffie mused ecstatically.

"That's what cats do, Yuffie." Tifa told her younger friend with a puzzled expression. What was going on here? Yuffie only smiled. Shrugging it off, Tifa asked "Maybe he's hungry."

"I told you he's fine." Yuffie stressed. "He's just peachy." She jumped off her chair and walked over to the cat. "He's fat, healthy, happy cat. He's just a little weird." Tifa noted how she emphised the words fat and weird.

Having no reason to disbelieve her friend Tifa smiled and reached down to pat the cat who this time slunk away from her hand. "Not very social, is he?" She tried once more but was only able to brush the tips of his whiskers before he ran off under the couch. "Well what's his name?" Tifa rose and asked Yuffie.

"His name?" The Ninja thought for a bit and her eyes wondered to the couch to see eyes glowing back at her. "His name is Nerdboy." Glowing eyes became slitted at they glowered at her.

"Nerdboy? What kinda name is that?"

"The type you call someone or in this case, somekitty."

Once again Tifa brushed off her friend. "Well, Nerdboy," The name just didn't suit the cute kitty, "has beautiful brown eyes."

--

"Nerdbooooy." She peered in the room she knew he was in.

Peeking inside she saw the brown tabby sitting at a computer desk scrolling the computer mouse meticulously to the best of his ability given his tiny paws. Seeing Yuffie he leaped out of his chair and began to meow at her feet. They didn't sound like normal mews one would hear from a cat. They sounded like angry, demanding mews. It was like commands were being thrown out by this tiny brown-eyed tabby tom.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She teased only to receive a disgruntled hiss. "Aw...did someone steal your catnip?" She continued a smug smile on her face. "Did you loose your favorite toy mouse? Too much crap in the litter box?" Clumsily, with claws unsheathed the cat swatted at her only to hit air.

"You're a pathetic cat Reeve." She shook her head and sighed. "Not as a pathetic cat as you are as a human being...Ya know...maybe you should stay a cat. You'd be moving up really." She wasn't interested in the tiny cat whos tail was lashing back and forth hostily. "I could drop you off at Costa del Sol and you can become king of the cats." She continued getting more and more into her thoughts. "And you can spend your time hunting sand crabs and patrolling your territory which will be a nice little beach front, given, of course, a big tough tom cat doesn't kick your fuzzy butt and make you live in some deserted junkyard."

Keen chocolate brown eyes spotted a shimmer from the backpack Yuffie held by her side. Normally the small woman always carried the torn green backpack with her, even when she was lounging around her home but this time the backpack seemed to hold something of interest. Taking her by surprise the tom cat leaped at the backpack with a bit more grace than his previous attack attempt. Taking the backpack to the floor with him, the tabby scooped out the materia he was looking for and began to mew.

"Haha. The materia doesn't speak Catanese. Hah! get it? Cat-anese?!" Yuffie laughed as she nimbly took the orb away from the cat. "I'll tell you what Reeve...I will use this materia to turn you back into your normal self if you do me a favor..."

--

"Where is Reeve?" The blond turk couldn't understand why the normal prompt leader of WRO was late for the meeting he was heading.

Yuffie sat back in the leather chair, hands behind her head with an unconcerned, rather goofy smile on her face. "Dunno. But I'm sure he will be here soon." Her grin made Elena suspicious.

Before she could begin to question Yuffie, Elena's ears heard the door open. A moment passed and no one entered. The only sound from outside the room was a small mysterious thumping against the door. And then the door eased open more and in walked a tabby tom dressed in a small blue suit complete with a white red tie and small pockets with sharpened down pencils.

Unfazed by the 'What the hells?!' and other remakes that filled the room the cat made his way over to Reeve's chair and placed his paws on the table as if commensing the meeting.

Above everyone else Yuffie could be heard laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath as her eyes stayed locked on the cat who was now sending her a knife-like scowl.

Rising from her chair Yuffie calmed her laughter long enough to say gleefully. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present President of WRO Reeve Kitty Tuesti."

--

After saying he only had to make an appearance at his place of work to win back his human form, Reeve was more than upset when Yuffie made him spend half the work day as a cat. She was making sure everyone in the huge building saw their kittified boss.

Around lunch time she picked him up by the scruff of the neck unceremoniously during his lunch (in which in some cruel joke he had been given a tuna sandwich) and was taken to the locker room.

Yuffie threw a human sized work uniform that was identical to the miniature one he already had on before pulling out that cursed materia that put him in this situation in the first place.

Fur disappeared, whiskers vanished and cloth tore and the tabby tom morphed into the full-grown man known as Reeve Phillip Tuesti.

As his stupor passed Reeve heard Yuffie clearing her throat. Sitting on the floor dumbfoundedly he looked up at Yuffie who smirked and kicked at his human suit that was lying unused beside him. "Ah...Reeve..."

"Yes?" His first words in nearly 24 hours.

"Maybe you should cover up." Absently looking down at his naked form, his cat suit laying destroyed near by he swiftly grabbed his clothes and begin to dress.

As Reeve peered out of the locker room he hesitantly glanced to his left then to his right. Giving himself the all clear he began to scurry down the hallway only to hear the familiar, infuriating voice of Reno begin to sing the meow mix song.

* * *

_Gah...I told you XD_

_Leo_


End file.
